Episodes
This is a list of WWWW episodes. Season 1 #Pilot (The beginning of WWWW) #Lost in the Frost (Team Omniverse and Buzz crash-land onto an island) #Cowboys & Omniverse Force (US: The spies eat at a restaraunt and plot their next plans of attack/INTERNATIONAL: The spies help a man who has a SEVERE case of amnesia) #The Final Battle: Part 1 (Team Mariah attacks Team Omniverse) #The Final Battle: Part 2 (Shadow rises with a virus army, and Team Omniverse has to destroy him!) Season 2 WWWW Season 2 was originally going to begin in September on The Omniverse Network, but Stu Pickles arrived to become the mayor of Barney's Magical Land, with over 100 votes for him. And so, WWWW Season 2 began on MAD Wiki in August, and it was not until episode 7 of this season that it would get new episodes on The Omniverse Network from now on. (NOTE: Most episodes from this season never happened during the real war.) (NOTE: This is Starman's most hated season, because of the first seven episodes and the season 2 finale being SO HORRIBLE.) #Reptar Takes Over a Magical Land! (BBEC Ranking: 1/Reptar's Power Land is born) #Steelgirl Emerges! #Barney's Epic Revenge #And Now, a Word From Reptar's Power Land! #Enter Albino, the Evil Keeper! (Non Canon) #Dora........................ the New Avatar?!?! (The only good part about this episode is Hulk barging in Dora's way to fight Ben/Non-canon) #Virus Dragon Cynder Emerges! (A virus dragon emerges from the Virus World/Some of the folks who make Skylanders "helped" with this episode) (Non Canon) #Frankie, the Anti-Omniverse (What happened with Frankie after the first season finale and BEFORE he got kicked out) #Escape From Barney's Magical Land #Team Mariah Strikes Back (A giant battle against Team Mariah) #The Revenge of Shadow (Non canon) Season 3 One day, when the Mrosem6 Thingy Wiki was STILL up, Starman aimlessly renewed the show for a 3rd season. (NOTE: This is the first season not to have Wikimaster in it, with a replacement, Mr. Bean from Starman's team.) #The Great Chimp Heist #I Owe Markel (The first episode written by Teleram/Mariah owes Team Omniverse after "saving" them from getting run over/Special guest appearence by Kicked-Out Frankie during the credits scene) #Barney Meets Bean (The first episode written by Starman) #We Three Kings #The Epic Return of Bill Nye Fanboy! #Teleram and the Lame Animation #Mariah-in-a-Box #Steelgirl Returns: Part 1 - Evil Steel #Steelgirl Returns: Part 2 - The Acid Trap #The Revenge of the Revenge of Shadow (The FINAL appearence of Shadow) #And Now, the Best Clip Show in the Universe!!!!!! Season 4 IT'S OFFICIAL! WWWW got it's 4th season! #The Flood and the Dams (The epic premiere) #Mr. Electric's Revenge (Second worst episode) #Barney's Special Power (The WORST episode ever) #The Anti-Omniverse Reality: A Full Hour Special (1-Hour - George Clooney guest stars!) #Team Omniverse in Costumes (Halloween Special) #Barney vs. Bean Boxing #The Campaign #The Winner of the Cyberworld Election (Before this premiered, a 10-episode countdown happened on TON) #Buzzdemic (One of the last episodes with WWWW Buzz) #He's Gonna Wreck-It (Based on the film Wreck-It Ralph) #Zeon Attacks! (The "final" episode, until the double-length season) Thus ends the show... ...for now... Season 5, Part 1 This season is the longest ever and runs in two parts, much like Breaking Bad's final season is. #Commercial Wars (A battle of commercials) #Happy Birthday, Starman (Aired on Starman's birthday) #It's Morphin' Time (Power Rangers parody/Seven characters become Power Rangers) #The Animal-Eating Vampire (Written by Mariah) #Team Omniverse and the Chocolate Factory #The War For Reptar's Power Land #Merry Christmas, Team Omniverse (Christmas Special/Santa's sleigh crashes in Muncie, Indiana - And Team Omniverse has to save him/The ghost of Lorenzo Music guest stars as Garfield) #Mariah's Pregnant (Start of the Dino Baby story arc) #Tom Hanks vs. Team Mariah (2nd episode of the Dino Baby story arc - and first appearence of Tom Hanks) #Tom Hanks and Friends (3rd episode of the Dino Baby story arc) #Mariah's New Baby (4th episode of the Dino Baby story arc) Season 5, Part 2 This half of the final season aired after the infamous Winter Hiatus, which began after "Mariah's New Baby". #The Omniverse Rangers Strikes Back (5th and final episode of the Dino Baby story arc - We've all been waiting for this after the dreaded Winter Hiatus which crippled the Omniverse Network!!!!/The Omniverse Rangers have to battle Emily.) #Ecco vs. Blowhole: The Ultimate Showdown (Ecco the Dolphin, a SEGA character, faces off against Dr. Blowhole) #He-Man and Spike vs. Team Umizoomi (Spike and He-Man's episode/He-Man and Spike battle Team Umizoomi) #The Monster Under The Bed (WHAT MONSTER?/A monster causes mayhem underneath Team Omniverse's spare beds) #Baseball Sucks (Most often airs on the Omniverse Network around the time of the World Series and the MLB games on ESPN/Thanks to an ace baseball team, our heros are lousy in baseball) #The Incredible Shrinking Mariah (Mariah drinks a potion that makes her grow small) #Ultimate Omniverse Power: Another Clip Show (Bigger and better than the first) #Buzzdemic - the Sequel! (A sequel to Buzzdemic) #The Scissors (Yes, THOSE Scissors... waiting to cut WWWW from TVs in the Cyberworld!!!) #The (Yes, that's the episode's title - It was originally going to be "The Dark Cyberworld", but when the episode titler got to "the", it was submitted for no reason./All tubes that make up the Cyberworld don't have sunlight anymore!) #Omniverse: The Final Chapter (The show will not get season six, as this is it for the team! However, it WILL get a spin-off./Team Omniverse does battle one last time with Mariah before resorting to spin-offs.) Unaired Episodes A list of these infamous unaired episodes is below. #Surpreme Chancellor of the Web (CAUSE: LMFAO might sue Omniverse Productions/REPLACEMENT: Cowboys & Omniverse Force) #All in the Timing (CAUSE: While Team Omniverse was writing the episode, Teleram ate a whole box of pizza rolls, much like in "Teleram and the Lame Animation"./REPLACEMENT: I Owe Markel) #Frankie's Misty Problem (CAUSE: That nasty no-good Mariah!/REPLACEMENT: Mr. Electric's Revenge/It finally aired on April Fool's Day 2013... AS A GAG!) #Teleram Gets Drunk (CAUSE: It was banned because it was too inappropriate... FOR PEOPLE FROM 0 TO 23!/REPLACEMENT: None, really - why did the creators MAKE this episode?/This episode was shown at San Diego Comic Con 2013) #BNFB, the One Ranked "Champion" (CAUSE: SEGA forgot to grant the writers permission to use scenes from the '94 game Beyond Oasis/REPLACEMENT: The War For Reptar's Power Land) #The Omni-Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (CAUSE: After hearing this idea, Peter Jackson went insane/REPLACEMENT: It only aired in New Zealand, so... Merry Christmas, Team Omniverse for the rest of the world?/A translation appeared on the English-language DVD of "Season 5: The First Half") #Starman vs. the Media (CAUSE: It was originally going to be a WWWW episode, but it got pawned off to The Starman Show and it was one of THAT SHOW's first episodes) Shorts #Team Omniverse Training Montage (Found on the Seasons One and Two DVD) #Most Wanted Shorts (Found during commercial breaks and on the Season Three DVD and Blu-Ray - The "Adam and Wikimaster" one is on Season 5 - The First Half) Category:Episodes